The Man in the Box
by almightySLOOP
Summary: A man is stuck in a box. Someone turns the box handle. Who is turning the handle?
1. Foreword

**A foreword by the writer.**

This one was a !^#$2. It took 4 years, 5 weeks, 3 days, 9 hours, 3 minutes, 34 seconds for me to finish this. Contained within are  
tales of adventure that will keep you on the edge of your seat, the way a moving picture never can.

A brutal warrior must show compassion, a scientist must turn on her treasured beliefs, a man must come to grips with the death of his  
entire race, a fly must defecate upon a picnic, thus ruining a family's day out.

All this and more can be found within these pages. It is a magical journey that took me on a wild ride down the river of life, ultimately  
leading to a hydro plant where I was ground up into steam or however those work.

Also another writer helped write this. Enjoy!

- The Writer(s)


	2. OF BOXES, JACKS, AND A MAN WHO STUKINA A

**Part 1: Who Does Turn Thy Handle?**

**CHAPTER 1: OF BOXES, JACKS, AND A MAN WHO STUKINA ALL OF THEM**

poh godd the stukinaboxhandel was turning and i thought it wis you tutning the stukinaboxhandel and thn the stukinaboxhandel  
fnished turnang then thee jack i wqs stukina (fro as you now i wsa stukinajack) begian to rise from the box it was stukina (fro as  
you know it wsa stukinabox) began to rise frome its boxe and since i was stukinajack (well atually i wsa not stuk in jsut stuk in  
any jack, for i was stukinaTHISjack) i Oslo began to rise from the box (for since i was stukinajack which was stukinabox i was also  
in a sense, stukinabox as well) from the box and see who was actuary turning the stukinaboxhendel. First to see the  
stukinaboxhandelturner was the jack i was stukina (i gues you could say i was... B| B :| stukinajack) and we hen he saw the s


	3. FINISHING THE FINAL SENTENCE OF CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 2: FINISHING THE FINAL SENTENCE OF CHAPTER 1: OF BOXES, JACKS, AND A MAN WHO STUKINA ALL OF THEM**

tukinaboxhandelturner he said


	4. OF JACKS, STUKINABOXHANDELTURNERS, AND W

**CHAPTER 3: OF JACKS, STUKINABOXHANDELTURNERS, AND WHAT THE JACK SAYS WHEN HE SEES SAID  
STUKINABOXHANDELTURNER**

"hello"


	5. GNOMES OF THE MOST INTELLECTUAL VARIETY

**CHAPTER 4: GNOMES OF THE MOST INTELLECTUAL VARIETY**

and when i sae the stukinaboxhandelturner i said


	6. THE MAN AND WHAT HE SAID

**CHAPTER 5: THE MAN AND WHAT HE SAID **

i did not say nything for i did not see it yet im bout to see it and


	7. IM BOUT TO SEE IT AND

**CHAPTER 6: IM BOUT TO SEE IT AND...**

it is


	8. IT IS

**CHAPTER 7: IT IS...**

you and you said "hello' so i aay "hello" back and then you ask " why did you tell me poh godd the stukinaboxhandel was turning and i  
thought it wis you tutning the stukinaboxhandel and thn the stukinaboxhandel fnished turnang then thee jack i wqs stukina (fro as you  
now i wsa stukinajack) begian to rise from the box it was stukina (fro as you know it wsa stukinabox) began to rise frome its boxe and  
since i was stukinajack (well atually i wsa not stuk in jsut stuk in any jack, for i was stukinaTHISjack) i Oslo began to rise from the box  
(for since i was stukinajack which was stukinabox i was also in a sense, stukinabox as well) from the box and see who was actuary  
turning the stukinaboxhendel. First to see the stukinaboxhandelturner was the jack i was


	9. MAXIMUM CHAPTER LENGTH EXCEEDED SO LET U

**CHAPTER 8: MAXIMUM CHAPTER LENGTH EXCEEDED SO LET US SKIP A BIT**

and you said "hello' so i aay "hello" back" if it was me the hole time "? and i say "i duno"


	10. PRELUDE

**Part 2: An "I" Above All Others**

**CHAPTER 9: PRELUDE**

This form did contemplate, upon the evening winds, of its cousins – more parent figures than anything – that travelled the stars. Those  
very same parent-cousins who had before them the stars unbound. Wielding god-machines that left those in their wake in pure awe.  
Verily this poor form did contemplate and question as to why it would have importance to its godly relatives. Why its cousin/parents felt  
to transform us/me into a far more singular, more powerful, "I". Upon the basis of the universe, i/we did question the logic of our cousins,  
but perhaps gods need no reasons? Or so i/we thought.


	11. MORE PRELUDE

**CHAPTER 10: MORE PRELUDE**

Upon these great matters, a great task was bestowed upon me/us by my/our parent-cousins. The reward for this task was no less a  
core unification of our entire Self. A singular, powerful "I" instead of the "i/we" we once/still were/are.


	12. PLOT!

**CHAPTER 11: PLOT!**

Our god-cousins of the stars called upon us in a dream-state, so vivid that i/we nearly fell into the reality of it! A pale apparition  
confronted me/us and appeared in a form not unlike ours (the form of our race!). It was brilliant, if not slightly deceitful, but in a universe  
of possibilities, who am I to call foul? This entity, which I felt a bond with, bestowed the terms of my reward upon me.

"Help one of our lost ones," it spoke, hauntingly. "He is stuck, is lost. In his native/devolved/primal tongue, he claims to be stukinajack."  
I queried the need for myself in this task, and what I could do. These titans could roar across thousands of worlds in a matter of seconds.  
Why was I needed? The answer came as a surprise.


	13. DENOUEMENT

**CHAPTER 12: DENOUEMENT**

"There are some things better left to those who are not gods – at least not yet." I was told of the individual I was being sent to  
find/free. A loss of personality, the individual had envisioned themselves as stuck inside another personality, even as they were held  
captive for crimes committed by the very parasite they were trapped inside. Our gods wanted to offer both my/our self the chance to  
become truly great. The chance to become an "I" above all others, in this world that is teeming with "I"s. I will not bore you with the  
details of my long and arduous journey; needless to say I completed my mission and freed the man from his physical prison, from his  
"box". But as I saw what he had become, as I saw the purity of his lost form for what it was, the great purpose of the ego – the ego  
our godly parents/cousins held in such high esteem – escaped me.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

More than ever now, i am a singular entity. But a singular "I" entity, and have been ever since i opened the prisoner's "box" and said  
"hello."

The moral of this tale, dear children, is to be wary of the all-consuming, all-powerful, allure of the ego. For what trap may lie in store, as  
the fate of star-gods can attest, if we fall into the pull of solipsism – the myth of the all-important Self.

thx fer reding srry abut all the xxx scenes byt i coldnt have dun ut witot it oter-wise it wolbnt meke siecne revew and fave and watch  
and tweet and like and subsribe and god reviews only no flamers i will kill you!


	15. Cast of characters

**Cast of characters:**

The man stukinajack: He is stukinajack and he needs help.

**(SCHOOL TIP: This character represents being stuck inside a jack.)**

The jack stukinabox: This is who the man that is stukinajack is stukina inside. Also he is stukinabox.

**(SCHOOL TIP: This character represents the fact that for every time you unstuck yourself from something, you are usually stuk  
in something else.)**

The stukinaboxhandelturner: He is the one that turns the handel of the box the man who is stukinajack and the jack in which a man is  
stukina are stukina inside and opens it and says "hello'.

**(SCHOOL TIP: This character represents the people that are willing to help you unstuk yourself from anywhere, like your family  
and friends, and that they will say "hello'.)**

"I": He is the one that tells the other part of the story.

**(SCHOOL TIP: This character represents the alone Self, striving in a universe of unfairness and more unfairness and violent  
amounts of unfairness.)**

The star god: He is a star god.

**(SCHOOL TIP: Talk about aliens for a bit, until the end of class.)**


	16. TRANSLATED: OF BOXES, JACKS, AND A MAN W

**A translated version of Part 1: Who Does Turn Thy Handle?:**

**CHAPTER 1: OF BOXES, JACKS, AND A MAN WHO IS STUCK-IN-A ALL OF THEM**

Oh god the stuck-in-a-box-handle was turning and I thought it was you turning the stuck-in-a-box handle and then the stuck-in-a-box  
handle finished turning then the jack I was stuck-in-a (for as you know I was stuck-in-a-jack) began to rise from the box it was stuck-in-a  
(for as you know it was stuck-in-a-box) began to rise from its box and since I was stuck-in-a-jack (well actually I was not stuck in just any  
jack, for I was stuck-in-THIS-jack) I also began to rise from the box (for since I was stuck-in-a-jack which was stuck-in-a-box I was also in  
a sense, stuck-in-a-box as well) from the box and see who was actually turning the stuck-in-a-box handle. First to see the stuck-in-a-box  
handle-turner was the jack I was stuck-in-a (i guess you could say I was… stuck-in-a-jack) and when he saw the s


	17. TRANSLATED: FINISHING THE FINAL SENTENCE

**CHAPTER 2: FINISHING THE FINAL SENTENCE OF CHAPTER 1: OF BOXES, JACKS, AND A MAN WHO STUCK-IN-A ALL OF THEM**

Tuck-in-a-box handle-turner he said


	18. TRANSLATED: OF JACKS, STUCKINABOXHAN

**CHAPTER 3: OF JACKS, STUCK-IN-A-BOX-HANDLE-TURNERS, AND WHAT THE JACK SAYS WHEN HE SEES SAID STUCK-IN-A-BOX  
HANDLE-TURNER**

"Hello"


	19. TRANSLATED: GNOMES OF THE MOST INTELLECT

**CHAPTER 4: GNOMES OF THE MOST INTELLECTUAL VARIETY**

And when I saw the stuck-in-a-box handle-turner I said


	20. TRANSLATED: THE MAN AND WHAT HE SAID

**CHAPTER 5: THE MAN AND WHAT HE SAID**

I did not say anything for I did not see it yet I'm about to see it and


	21. TRANSLATED: IM BOUT TO SEE IT AND

**CHAPTER 6: IM BOUT TO SEE IT AND...**

It is


	22. TRANSLATED: IT IS

**CHAPTER 7: IT IS...**

you and you said "hello' so I say "hello" back and then you ask " why did you tell me oh god the stuck-in-a-box-handle was turning and  
I thought it was you turning the stuck-in-a-box-handle and then the stuck-in-a-box-handle finished turning then the jack I was stuck-in-a  
(for as you now I was stuck-in-a-jack) began to rise from the box it was stuck-in-a (for as you know it was stuck-in-a-box) began to rise  
from its box and since I was stuck-in-a-jack (well actually I was not stuck in just stuck in any jack, for I was stuck-in-THIS-jack) I also  
began to rise from the box (for since I was stuck-in-a-jack which was stuck-in-a-box I was also in a sense, stuck-in-a-box as well) from  
the box and see who was actually turning the stuck-in-a-box handle. First to see the stuck-in-a-box handle-turner was the jack I was


	23. TRANSLATED: MAXIMUM CHAPTER LENGTH EXCEE

**CHAPTER 8: MAXIMUM CHAPTER LENGTH EXCEEDED SO LET US SKIP A BIT**

And you said "hello' so I said "hello" back", if it was me the whole time?" And I say "I don't know".


	24. About the Authors

**About the Authors: **

Jack Fields: Jack was the writer of the first half of the story, and the spell-checker for the entire novella. Jack was born and raised,  
in a summer haze, just waiting for his glory days. Jack was also the author of the esteemed  
(More commonly known as 30 Hs).

Olivia Williams: Olivia wrote the second part of the story. She likes harry potter even though the movies are over, she still likes  
harry potter.


End file.
